Negi springfield
Negi Springfield is a mage in training and the homeroom and English teacher of Class 3-A of Mahora Academy Middle School for girls. He is the son of Nagi, known as the legendary "Thousand Master" and princess Arika of the Ostian Empire in the magic world. He is raised by his cousin and the people around his small village because of his father's disappearance. After numerous demons attack his village, he is saved by Nagi, who gives Negi his staff and mysteriously leaves. Negi, determined to find his father, quickly joins a magic academy and graduates at the age of ten. He is sent to Japan to act as a teacher at Mahora Academy as part of his training. He is voiced by Rina Satou in the anime adaptation, Hiroshi Kamiya as adult Negi in the Mō Hitotsu no Sekai OVA's and by Greg Ayres in the English adaptation. It seems that there is some confusion about where Wales is however, as Ayres gives Negi an English accent. (One of the class also says "Wales, England?" and is not corrected) He is portrayed by Yukina Kashiwa in the live action adaptation. Negi Springfield is the son of master mage Nagi Springfield, famously known as the legendary "Thousand Master". The identity of his mother was revealed in the manga to be Princess Arika Anarchia Entheophysia, a princess of Ostia, she fought along side Nagi in the Great war and was instrumental in ending it. Early in his childhood, Negi came to live with his cousin (thought to be sister because he always refers to her as onee-chan) Nekane Springfield in a small village in the mountains of England. Even as a small child, he lived pretty much alone in his uncle's guest house, with Nekane coming to care for him during her breaks while studying in Wales. While there, he befriended Anya, a little girl about a year older than him who helped him study magic, and even gave him his first training wand. Negi spent most of his time getting into trouble, hoping that if he were to get into enough trouble, the Thousand Master would come to save him. His antics ranged from being chased by large dogs to nearly drowning in a river. When Negi was four years old, his wish came true, with unfortunate results. A horde of demons appeared and attacked his village. Just as a demon was about to attack Negi, the Thousand Master appeared just in time to save Negi from receiving a fatal punch from the demon. With a few strikes and a powerful spell, he destroyed all of the demons but the village was already in ruins and most of the village had been already petrified. When the fighting was over the Thousand Master saw Negi and before parting he left Negi his staff and a few words. After the incident Negi, Nekane, and Anya were moved to a village of magicians in Wales, where Negi immersed himself into his studies. He graduated from Magic School at the age of nine at the top of his class of only five students to graduate that year. His certificate of graduation read that to become a Magister Magi (Latin "Master Mage") he must take on the assignment of teacher in Japan as part of his training. The Headmaster sent Negi to Mahora Academy, a school run by the dean Konoemon Konoe who is a close friend of the headmaster. As part of his assignment Negi is now the homeroom and English teacher of Class 3-A (formerly 2-A) of Mahora Academy Middle School as the teacher of a class of formerly 31 girls, now reduced to 30. Negi quickly bonds with most of his students, especially Asuna, and many learn of his magical background. Several develop feelings for Negi, citing his maturity for his age, and the fact that he will be suitable to be with in five years. He forms a number of pactio with his students, which helps him to become stronger. He tends to overwork himself, often hurting himself for the sake of others. He is still childlike in various ways, such as hating baths, sleeping in the same bed as his sister, resulting in him clutching anyone nearby while he is away from her, and being rather naive and gullible. Negi is a master of basic magic, though he is initially lacking in battle experience. He eventually becomes a master of using delayed spells as a battle tactic. He initially uses wind and light magic, though he begins to master lightning spells as well. He later trains under Ku Fei in martial arts to make up for his weakness in close combat, advancing very quickly (even learning how to do instant movement, otherwise known as shundou), and applies a strong magical barrier around himself to avoid damaging his frail body. He also trains under Evangeline and Jack Rakan, which increases his combat and magical capability exponentially. He also learns and improves upon Evangeline's "Magia Erebia", which absorbs magic into his body. Absorbing flames (Supplumentum Pro Armationem: Incendium Gehennae – Sim Fabriacatus Ab Incendo) increases his strength and allows him to absorb some magical attacks, while absorbing lightning (Supplementum Pro Armationem: Jovis Tempestas Fulgriens – Agilitas Fulminas) ups his speed and grants "lightning attribute" to his physical attacks, as well as granting some immunity to weather magic. When he absorbs the Thousand Bolts, a high level lightning incantation that the Thousand Master liked to use, he is granted a new form (Chilipl Astrape, or Raiten Taisou I): he gains the ability to temporarily become lighting, allowing him to use a lightning version of instant movement called Raisoku Shundou. He is able to absorb two of the Thousand Bolt spells in order to create Raiten Taisou II, granting him the ability to stay in lighting form – most physical attacks are ineffective against this form because his body is more "lightning spirit" than human; punches go right through him. He also came up with a new spell: "Spell Synthesis: Lightning God Lance: Titan Slayer" which is a new high class lightning spell that he used to lure Jack Rakan into a trap with in their gladiator match. Negi is also able to use a magic circle to stop and absorb an opponent's power in order to use their own strength against them (Agite Extractio, Negica Magia Erebea: Circuli Absorptionis Ex Tempore). Negi used this ability to fight Rakan to a draw. According to Evangeline's spirit clone, this is the ultimate ability of Magia Erebia, one that not even she was able to master. In a recent chapter, Negi was able to use the black fire that Magia Erebea produced to change into a more demonic form. He also forms a pactio with Theo, which gives him the artifact, Magiserulus Magi, a passport shaped holder that allows him to use any artifact from his other pactios.